


Choices

by Misathelittlecutie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Light Angst, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Romance, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misathelittlecutie/pseuds/Misathelittlecutie
Summary: You haven't seen Tooru Oikawa in close to 10 years after he left everything, left you, to play volleyball professionally overseas. You moved on, built a life for yourself, started seeing a decent guy. But when Oikawa suddenly appears back in your life, the lingering taste of his love takes hold of you. Would you really risk it all just to be with him again? But then you can't help but wonder... how could you not?Submission for the Yagami Yato's November Writing EventDiscord Name:Meish|Misa#9138
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22
Collections: Yagami Yato Fanfic Event: November 2020





	Choices

**Author's Note:**

> Oof this is the first fic I've written in close to a decade and my first full xReader fic. Hope it's okay! :)

_I miss Japan._ The thought bubbled to the surface of Oikawa’s head. The clouds rolled by slowly as he gazed out the plane’s window. It has been years since he was back home and as much as he loved Argentina, there are some things about Miyagi that could never be rivaled. First of all, Iwa-chan of course. Sure, he kept in touch with his best friend as often as he could and whenever Argentina and Japan were paired up in a nationals game they could actually see each other but it wasn’t the same. It wasn’t like in high school when they would walk to school together every day or go to the movies with…

No, Oikawa thought, best not to start thinking about her. He leaned his head against the window. So much has changed, people change. He couldn’t help but be nervous, he knew his high school friends all kept in touch but he barely spoke to anyone anymore. Everyone always knew that Tooru’s head was filled with volleyballs, when he suddenly left to play professionally overseas no one was surprised, they were definitely not surprised that they rarely heard from him. But, when he called Iwaizumi that he was coming home for good, that left his high school pals speechless. Oikawa told them that he was getting too old and he simply wanted to quit at his peak so people remember him at his best. But that was only part of the truth. 

Before he knew it, an announcement echoed through the plane that they will be descending and landing in Tokyo shortly. Oikawa’s heart fluttered slightly. Finally, he was home. 

He pushed through the crowd, peeking over everyone’s head. He smirked as soon as he saw it, “Mean Iwa-chan, is that how you greet your long lost best friend?” In front of his, Iwaizumi stood holding a piece of paper with “Trashkawa” scribbled on it. “What did you want flowers or something dumbass?” Iwaizumi smiled as he pulled Oikawa into a hug. “Welcome home, idiot”

“It’s good to be back. Now can we please get some ramen or something I’m starving Iwa! I actually don’t think I know how to use chopsticks anymore. It has been soooo long.” 

“Yeah yeah let’s go. There’s a decent spot not too far from here.” 

“Lead the way Iwa-chan!” Oikawa took in a deep breath of the Tokyo air as he stepped outside the airport. Most of his friends had moved out of their small town into Tokyo, so while still a little unfamiliar, listening to people speak Japanese and seeing kanji graffitied everywhere instantly hit Oikawa with nostalgia. While Spanish was beautiful, Japanese really was a stunning language to see and hear. 

The ramen spot was small but packed, clearly a favorite location. And the noodles were the best ramen that Oikawa had in years.

“You know, you don’t realize how delicious Japanese food is until you have to eat western food all the time. Don’t get me wrong, it’s good but damn nothing beats the comfort of noodles” Oikawa eagerly slurped his soup, sighing with every bite.

“Mhm. So, what exactly are your plans? I doubt you plan on sitting on your retired ass for the rest of your life. You love volleyball too much to just stop.” 

Oikawa got quiet for a moment. Truthfully he didn’t have a plan. When he first told Iwaizumi that he would be staying at his place until he gets settled, he dodged the question of how long. Finding a job or hobby just wasn’t on his mind. How could he tell Iwaizumi that simply, he was afraid of being alone? Alone across the world for the rest of his life. Oikawa wanted to have a life. A life with someone. 

“I don’t know, maybe I will sit on my retired ass.” 

“Shittykawa I will kick you out of my house so fast if you don’t get a job or figure your shit out.” Iwaizumi jabbed Oikawa’s side.

“Mean!!!” Oikawa deflected and laughed. 

“Tooru?” Oikawa perks up at the sound of his name and then his eyes widen as he sees you. You with your boyfriend.

“Y/N? What are you doing here?” He stutters over your name, dumbfounded.

“Oh, I moved here with my boyfriend not too long ago. I thought you were still overseas.” You pause slightly as you mention your current boyfriend, who grips your hand harder.

“I just moved back actually... Well, good seeing you. Iwa and I have some drinking to do so if you will excuse us” Oikawa’s face hardens, not letting you see how he feels. But you know. You can’t help but know exactly what that face meant.

How could you forget the nights you spent with him as he pretended not to be heartbroken at losing a match. How whenever he felt not good enough he grew cold and distant. The way he stared through you gave it all away.   
“Um right. Okay good seeing you Iwaizumi...Oikawa” You choke on his name a little and hurry out the door, your boyfriend trailing behind. You can barely hear muffled words that sound like someone asking you who was that but the only sound that’s coming through clearly is the sound of your heart beating in your throat. God, how long has it been? Probably close to a decade since you last saw your first love.

Oikawa invades your mind the entire way home. You try here and there to hold a conversation with your boyfriend but when you look at him all you can see are the things he’s not. Yeah, he’s nice but not once have you ever felt the deep burning love and desire that Toru gave you. Truthfully you don’t know why you were still with him. The desire to move on had been burning inside you for a while.

That night your mind is invaded by memories. Memories of your first kiss when he walked you home after you insisted on staying late when he refused to stop practicing as well as memories of the more passionate nights you spent together. 

It comes to you so vividly in your sleep, playing out as if you’re there living it again.

~ 

“Come here my little cutie, let me take care of you tonight.” You let out a shaky breath as you make your way to Oikawa. You know how sexy you look tonight in your tight teal dress, your ass nearly peeking out underneath. Oikawa roughly grabs you, growling as he thrusts you down on the bed. Towering over you, he wastes no time before crashing his lips down on your mouth forcing it open with his tongue. You loudly moan as his tongue runs along the roof of your mouth and hands start to roam up your thighs stopping just shy of your panties. You whimper and beg for his touch, begging for him to feel the wetness that’s pooling between your legs. “Ah, you’re getting wet for Daddy huh? I’m going to make that little pussy drip for my cutie.” Oikawa smirks as he pulls away for a moment and leans over to retrieve something from the nightstand. Your eyes widen the moment you see the vibrator in his hand. “You thought I didn’t know about this naughty girl. How often do you shove this in you when you could have my cock whenever you want? There’s no way it can be better than what I do for you. From now on you can only use this when I let you. Got it cutie?” You whimper in agreement, you try to play hard to get sometimes but really you’re such a submissive bitch for your man. You would do anything he says gladly. “Good girl,” he whispers in your ear before he suddenly moves down your body, littering you with kisses.

With a feral groan, Oikawa pushes up your dress and takes your panties in his mouth, ripping the thin lace fabric easily. A choked gasp escapes you as he thrusts the vibe in your wet pussy, the rippling vibrations hitting every nerve in your body. You try to arch your back in pleasure but Oikawa’s hands firmly grip your hips, ensuring you’re not going anywhere. His hot breath on your clit sends you reeling. “Looks like I’m going to be eating good tonight cutie. That slutty, vibrating hole of yours is just dripping wet. Can’t let a single drop spill” His voice was low and full of desire. You let out another guttural moan as Oikawa begins to lap up your pussy. His tongue alternating between swirling around your clit and thrusting in you, pushing the vibrator in further each time. With every flick of his tongue, you feel yourself climbing closer and closer to cumming. The pleasure that started to build peaking as you cry and quake. Oikawa hums in encouragement as you ride out your orgasm on his face, fisting his hair and bucking your hips wildly. He doesn’t let up on assaulting your clit with his tongue even after your climax has ended and hips stop stirring. The laps are gentler but you still cause you to jolt with every stroke in overstimulation. 

“Well now that you came once I get to fuck you until you come again and again” 

“Ah, yes Tooru please” You huff out. He hums enthusiastically and with a final lick, he yanks out the vibrator. You gasp at the sudden emptiness, craving the need to be filled. You prop yourself up and grab Oikawa by the belt loops, quickly yanking down his pants and underwear. He groans as his cock springs free, hard and slightly leaking with pre-cum. You lean forward to suck on it but he pushes you back down. You can see it in his eyes, he needs to have you now.

You try to hold back tears of pleasure as he rubs the head of his cock on your sensitive pussy. “Let me see those tears cutie. I love it when you’re wrecked by my cock” You gasp as he finally thrusts in you and you can no longer hold back your tears as you cry from being filled up with your lover’s cock. You barely had calmed down from your first orgasm as you feel the heat building in you again. “Ah cutie, you’re so slick for me. I love fucking this tight little pussy. You’re all mine. I’m going to fuck you until you pass out” He groans as he continues to thrust in you with a fierce rhythm. His hand begins kneading your sensitive breasts, focusing on your hard nipples. You can’t stop yourself from crying as every inch of you is impossibly sensitive. Without breaking his pace, Oikawa hoists your legs on his shoulders, his cock angling inside of you so it can hit even deeper. “Ah fuck, cutie this feels so fucking good. I won’t be able to hold it much any longer” You can barely think straight as he fucks you dumb, each thrust hitting deep inside you. Quickly you hit your peak again, crying out as you feel the pleasure ripple again. Oikawa soon follows after you, groaning profanities as his hips start to thrust even deeper and more erratically, squirting cum deep inside you. Your eyes glaze over as he collapses on top of you, both too blissed out to move.

~ 

The fantasy quickly ends when you hear a loud ring coming from your nightstand. You jolted awake quickly and still flustered from your dream, hoping that the noise didn’t wake your boyfriend. After a quick glance to make sure he’s still sleeping you look at your phone. Your heart skips the moment you see his name. “Hello? Tooru?” You whisper as you get up and leave your room with as little noise as possible.

“Hey...I’m sorry I’m calling so late. It’s just you know time zones or whatever. Can’t sleep and I just had something I really wanted to tell you.” His voice was soft and hesitant. You hold your breath, not sure how to respond.

“Um. So you don’t need to respond right away. I’m sure you don’t want that guy to hear..nevermind I don’t want to get into that. I’m just going to say what’s on my mind. I have never, not once stopped thinking about you. Every practice, every game... You’re the only one I wish was there. I love volleyball more than anything. You’ve always known this. I mean I basically told you that I loved it more than you. But that was wrong. Because not having you beside me was so miserable. I was so lonely.” Your chest tightens as you hear his voice begin to quiver. Why was he doing this to you now? You had your life all figured out, on track to marry a decent guy but now nothing feels certain.

“I mean, who was I kidding, did I seriously think that being the best setter would really fulfill me? I can’t play forever. I swear I didn’t think I would run into you literally the moment I got here. I would have planned a more dramatic gesture if I knew. And I know you’ve moved on but who would I be if I didn’t try to win back my cutie? I love you. And maybe you don’t love me back anymore. But if there’s even an ounce that you do, maybe we can make this work..just think about it. I’ll wait for you” You hear the line click and you’re suddenly left with silence and the overwhelming sense of loneliness. 

You make your way back to bed but you know you won’t be able to sleep. How could you with this impossible choice weighing on you? How could you uproot your whole life, break this guy’s heart all for Tooru Oikawa? But then a little voice comes into your mind. How could you not? Oikawa wasn’t just some first love. He was the one. You were so sure of it back then. You force yourself to recall your breakup and how devastated you were. The way he sat you down on his bed and gently brushed your hair behind your ear. He always did that when he was comforting you. When he told you that he was moving across the world with really no promise of returning you knew that meant it was over. His career was always number one. It didn’t matter that you begged to try long distance. It just wasn’t going to work. 

Tears stream down your face as you silently cry through the night. The weight of this choice was truly unbearable. But deep down you know what you wanted to do, how your heart yearned to be reunited with his.

The sun was just starting to peak up on the horizon as you scribble a note and leave it on your pillow. “I’m sorry. I really am” you whisper as you leave the man sleeping in your bed. There was a lot you will need to sort out but it all can wait. 

You hurry out the door and fumble with your phone trying to dial the number that called you last night. 

“Y/n?” You hear him whisper as he answers the phone.

“I’m sorry if I woke you up. Can you give me your address? I’m coming over” Your chest tightens again. This was really happening.

“ Wait does this mean…? I can’t believe this, okay okay let me text it to you. I...can’t wait to see you” The line clicks and soon you see a text with an address pop up. Only a 30-minute drive, perfect. Just enough time to calm your nerves.

It’s still early by the time you get to Iwaizumi’s place. Standing in front of this door, it was starting to feel so real. You barely get a knock before the door flies open.

In the doorway stood Oikawa wearing a plain light blue tee that hugged his torso and grey joggers that hung low on his hips. Somehow he looked amazing even in casual clothes. You don’t even say anything as you fall into his arms, your words are caught in your throat as you bury your face in his chest and take in the familiar scent of his cologne and pounding heartbeat. Oikawa pets your hair as he pulls you in closer. After a minute you lift your head to meet his earthy brown eyes.

“Tooru, I love you. And I never stopped either. I love being your cheerleader and I hope I get to do it for the rest of my life. I never want to hold you back because your dreams are my dreams. So please let me stay by your side. If you want to travel the world let me come with you. I just want to be with you” You can’t help but cry as you let your emotions flow out. He pushes your hair behind your ear, just like old times.

“I would be the luckiest guy in the solar system to have you by my side” His eyes glassy with tears stare in yours so intently as he cups your face and pulls you onto his soft flushed lips. You eagerly kiss him back, your hands fisting his shirt. It’s like no time has passed, and you’re both young again with warm flutters in your stomach and desperation for closeness as if you never had been kissed before.

His tongue slips into your mouth with ease, flicking against your own. You sigh into the kiss as his hands move from your face to your waist as he pulls you into the apartment, shutting the door behind you. Oikawa forcefully pushes you against the wall, unable to hold back. His mouth roams your neck, sucking and licking until you feel the bruises blossom. You lightly groan as his teeth graze your collarbone while his hands are moving up your back and under your shirt, pulling it over your head. He moans out your name over and over while worshipping your body, littering it with kisses as he moves to suck on your soft nipples. You gasp as Oikawa slides his hand down your dress and into your panties. You both moan in unison as he feels your wetness. “Oh cutie, I’ve missed the hell out of you” he whispers into your chest.

You gasp as he inserts a couple of fingers in you. The way he curls his fingers inside you sends jolts of pleasure up your spine, leaving you aching for more. God, how you have missed this, how weak you get from his touch. Oikawa doesn’t relent as he teases your clit, you’re so sensitive you feel yourself edging closer and closer to cumming, your body tensing from ecstasy. Your knees start to buckle as you feel the release, body shaking as he cum around his fingers. “Yes, cum for me baby” his voice low with encouragement. You try to stifle your moan as your vision starts to blur. 

Suddenly, you feel emptiness as Oikawa pulls his fingers out of you and drops to his knees, his head buried between your thighs. He starts to suck on your clit, still sensitive from the orgasm you’re riding out. He hums in delight as you squirm when he grasps your hips. The stimulation is nearly unbearable as he flicks his tongue in you over and over. “I- I can’t take anymore” You choke out as you try to look at him, eyes still blurry and unfocused

“But you’re so pretty when you cum baby. I don’t want it to end” Oikawa whispers, his voice still muffled as he continues to tease your hypersensitive sex. 

Your knees finally give out and you start to slide down the wall, desperately seeking relief from the blinding jolts of pleasure bordering pain that Oikawa was inflicting. But before you can hit the carpet, Oikawa pulls you back up and pins you to the wall, his arms hooked under your thighs so you can wrap your legs around his body for support. You grasp his shoulders tightly, trying to regain focus as he kisses you. He pushes you against the wall harder as one of his hands lets go of your leg and frees his cock from his joggers. He gives it a couple of strokes before sliding into your wet sensitive sex. Still reeling from cumming, you whine into his mouth as he rams into you. He squeezes your hips tighter as he fucks you against the wall, shoving his cock up into you hard and fast. 

“Fuck, you feel so fucking good. This wet cunt of yours is all mine. You’re all mine cutie” Oikawa growls as he bites into your neck, you gasp out his name as he continues to hit your most sensitive spots deep in you.

It doesn’t take long before you feel the heat building up again. “Tooru, I’m going to cum again. Please, please don’t stop” You start to cry as you feel the orgasm coming. 

“Mhm, yes cutie. Ah, fuck. I’m going to too. Ahh!” He slams his cock into you again as the shock waves hit you again. You can’t stop cumming, wetness squirting from your sex around Oikawa’s cock he fucks you uncontrollably and fills you up with his cum. 

You both pant for a moment before, he eases his cock out of you and gently sets your legs on the floor, cum dripping out of you still. You slide down and sit on the floor, out of breath and dizzy. Oikawa sinks down next to you and plops his head on your shoulder. He looks at you and lets out a little laugh. “Man is Iwa-chan going to be surprised when he’s back from his run. My first night at his house and there’s cum all over it.”

“He’s definitely going to hit you” You laugh with him. You feel like it’s the old days again laughing together and it feels right. This is right. He hums and leans up to kiss you.  
“Thank you. For giving me a second chance. I love you, you know.” 

“I love you Tooru. Welcome home” You smile as you lace your hand with his, humming with content with whatever comes next.


End file.
